


Good Morning

by valkirie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Secret Marriage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very poorly written begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirie/pseuds/valkirie
Summary: A rare day off is begun with some much needed release.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galactiicace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactiicace/gifts).



> written for a friend who shares in my love for ana76.

It starts with murmured protests of waking, Ana willing time to turn backwards so that she might savour a few more hours of rest before facing another day of work. But the feeling of displeasure recedes when she is reminded by her equally lethargic husband that this is the day they had taken for themselves. The captain hums her happiness, settling back into a comfortable position against Jack’s bare chest. He’s warm, same as always, and it doesn’t take more than a few seconds before his muscular arms are wound around her own toned body. One large hand envelops hers and she stares blearily at the entwined fingers, freckled alabaster contrasting smooth, tawny brown. Ana feels the tip of her husband’s nose press against the top of her neck. She smiles, always appreciative of his affection. The nuzzling turns into soft, slow kisses that travel down to the nape of her neck, then to her shoulders and his hands follow a similar theme, moving up and over her hip to her waist and back down again. She decides to take it further, rolling to her side and meeting him face to face. A few moments are spared to simply look at one another, analyze the soft lines around each other’s eyes, to feel the stubble on Jack’s jaw and for him to run his fingers through his wife's black hair. He plants the first kiss, blessing her brow with his sweetness. The next few minutes are filled with gentle kisses, on lips, on cheeks, on noses and eyelids. Ana is the one to dare, beginning to kiss at her bedmate’s neck. There’s a low hum of approval, Jack himself daring to run his hands underneath her sleep shirt, trailing up the sides of her body until they reach the soft skin of her ribcage. Feeling this, Ana bites and sucks at the skin under his jaw, moving down to just above his collarbones. Jack gasps, groans and his breath hitches. A small smirk plays at her lips, knowing exactly what she’s doing.

But then she’s on her back with her now completely awake husband looming above her. Again, they leave time for sweet caresses that fade into even sweeter kisses. Only now the touches become more intimate, Jack taking the hem of his wife’s shirt and rolling it up under her arms to expose her chest. Ana takes it further, lifting the garment up and over her head to discard it at the side of the bed. Jack’s mouth is on her collarbones then, roaming south to the valley between her breasts. Her chest rises and falls a bit quicker, the anticipation rising with every kiss closer to her dark nipples. He meets the mark, prompting a sigh from his beloved captain. She cards delicately through his hair, then not as delicately. The groan he gives reverberates from his chest and into his kisses over her body and she hums in response. Ana shimmies down and reluctantly forces him away from her breasts and sternum to let her kiss at his neck again, nibbling at his earlobe and back to his neck and lips. He moves up and over her again and – purposefully or not – she can feel the results of their affections being rubbed against the sensitive junction between her legs. She smirks, murmuring a “well, _hello_ there” into their kisses. They begin to grind against one another, and after a while, Jack sheds his boxers and exposes his hardness. Seemingly impatient now, he pulls at the waistband of Ana’s stolen sleeping shorts and wastes no time running a finger over her slick folds, which he comments on with an impish smile. Her back arches slightly as he adds another digit, stroking along the most sensitive places and curling the inserted fingers to make her moan. He continues for a brief few moments, all the while whispering, “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

She reaches between them once he positions himself over her again, stroking him as he whimpers. He whispers her name somewhere amidst a string of expletives. He grinds against her hand and attempts to break away, but she catches him in a deep kiss and continues to stroke along his aching cock.

“Beg,” she commands between kisses. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Jack breaks off, kissing along her neck while desperately trying not to thrust into her hand. “Please,” he exhales against her warm skin. “Please let me…”

“Let you what, _habibi_?”

“Please.”

“Let you _what_ , Jack?”

“ _Fuck_ you. Let me in, please. I want you.”

Ana releases her hold on him then. “Good boy.” She hums, wrapping her legs around his waist as he positions himself at her entrance, rubbing the head against it perhaps as a way of teasing in retaliation for making him beg (not that he hated it). She moans his name several times, coaxing him to move and go faster after he enters with relative ease. They know how to be efficient with sex, having had over ten years to explore and learn one another. Jack puts this knowledge to use, beginning to thrust slowly and find the angle he knows will work best. Once he’s found it, he moves only a fraction faster, wanting to express his love and adoration for his wife.

Said wife doesn’t mind returning the favour, kissing along his neck the way he likes, palming at his pectorals and running her nails along his scalp and back. In time, it becomes more desperate, moving faster against one another to see who will be brought to completion first. A fun game, really, as there are rarely any real losers. The bed shakes and creaks, the headboard having rubbed the paint from the walls long ago, but it’s all muted under their shared moans, grunts, “I love you”s in different languages mixed in with more curses. And it all ends with the sniper coming first, with her husband following closely behind. She clenches around him, riding out the explosive heat in her belly as he empties himself inside her. They come down from their high together, holding one another and pressing kisses to sweaty, flushed skin. They fall asleep again this way, happy and content and tired in much more pleasant way. 


End file.
